Secreto
by Jayden Celyn
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya celebra su cumpleaños número 16 junto con sus amigos en el departamento de su luz Kagami Taiga, cuando recibe un regalo muy poco inesperado e inimaginable, un collar con alas, que le cambiará por completo su forma de ver la vida, desde las criaturas existentes, hasta que tenga que dejar por completo a su luz Kagami; ese es el precio de ser un ángel.
1. Prólogo

\- Oe~Aka-chin~ - Habló un chico muy alto pelimorado y con ojos de igual color mientras caminaba por un parque al lado de un chico pelirrojo de estatura baja

\- ¿Si, Atsushi? - Contestó aquél pelirrojo volteando a verlo

\- Ne~ ¿Por qué tenemos que desterrar a Mine-chin? - Preguntó el de mayor altura

\- Atsushi... - Dijo deteniéndose de aquella caminata para mirar aquél parque, en donde se encontraban niños jugando, parejas con helados, etc. - Mira a tu alrededor y dime... ¿Qué tan malo es para Daiki ser desterrado?

El pelimorado, que detuvo su caminata al igual que el pelirrojo, y miró a sus alrededores, donde había toda clase de personas, pero ninguna presentando algún tipo de peligro

\- Pero~ ¿Por qué lo debemos desterrar? - Dijo el pelimorado mientras sacaba un pocki de la bolsa de dulces que traía en la mano

El pelirrojo suspiró - Daiki rompió las reglas, Atsushi, ¿No te es suficiente explicación? - Contestó con un aura seria

El pelimorado hizo un puchero - No~ -

El pelirrojo volvió a suspirar - Sólo olvídalo, Atsushi, no importa - Dijo mientras caminaba junto al pelimorado hacia alguna parte

\- Are~ - Habló el pelimorado - ¿Y quién lo reemplazará?

\- No estoy muy seguro, Atsushi, no es como si hubiera muchas buenas opciones.

\- Ne~ Con que no sea el chico de la Winter-Cup, está bien - Dijo el pelimorado con un aura perezosa mientras comía su pocki, haciendo que el pelirrojo abriera los ojos como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo y se detuvo de nuevo de su caminata, el pelimorado volteó a verlo

\- Atsushi... - Dijo serio - Me acabas de dar una idea.

\- ¿Eh?~ bueno~ pero no me has dicho por qué desterraron a Mine~chin

El pelirrojo suspiró en rendición - Daiki... se enamoró de un ángel caído - Dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que el pelimorado alzara las cejas en señal de sorpresa - No puedes enamorarte de ninguna especie si no es la tuya, Atsushi... no puedes.


	2. Capítulo 1

31 de enero, para algunos un día normal, para otros no, y el segundo es el caso de Kuroko Tetsuya, ya que el 31 de enero era su cumpleaños, su cumpleaños número 16 después de llevar a su preparatoria Seirin a la cima, después de haber logrado unir de nuevo a la Generación Milagrosa y de haber hayado a su nueva luz: Kagami Taiga.

Aquél día había sido probablemente el más especial de su vida, ya era noche y después de haber cenado, todos sus amigos se levantaron de sus asientos y arrojaron serpentinas al aire mientras decían al unísono "Feliz cumpleaños, Kuroko" y el dejaba asomar una hermosa sonrisa entre sus dientes, si, definitivamente éste había sido el mejor día de su vida...

Un pelirrojo de baja estatura miró a todos sus compañeros de la Generación Milagrosa (menos a Kuroko y Aomine) mientras asentía con la cabeza con seriedad, al ver esto, una pelirrosa se levantó de su asiento

\- ¡Tetsu-kun! - Exclamó la pelirosa

... y aún no acababa su día.

\- ¿Si, Momoi-san? - Contestó el peliazul volteando a ver a la chica

\- ¿Podrías venir un momento con nosotros? - Preguntó el pelirrojo serio

\- ¿Eh?, hai - Contestó el peliazul un poco confundido, al igual que los demás de la habitación

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Ya?!, ¡¿Tan rápido?! - Exclamó un rubio tarado, que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la mirada cómplice del pelirrojo, ganándose la mirada asesina de todos los integrantes de la Generación Milagrosa, menos de Kuroko y Aomine, claro.

\- ¿Ya qué? - Preguntó un segundo pelirrojo más alto que el primero

\- Nada, Taiga - Dijo el pelirrojo menor levantándose de su asiento al igual que sus viejos compañeros de secundaria - Vamos, Tetsuya

La Generación Milagrosa salió del departamento de Kagami dejando a todos confundidos, se dirigieron directo al departamento de Kuroko, un departamento que se hayaba en un segundo piso, el edificio era grande y rodeado de unas muy lindas áreas verdes; y al entrar, todos comenzaron a cerrar puertas y ventanas del grande, blanco y azul del departamento de Kuroko; y en ese acto, Kuroko quedó aún más confundido, sobre todo porque no se encontraba ahí su antigua luz, Aomine.

\- Etto... ¿Y Aomine-kun? - Preguntó Kuroko, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, sólo miradas sin expresión por parte de sus amigos, quienes cuando terminaron movieron los sillones hasta los extremos de la sala

\- ¿Q-qué hacen? - Preguntó el peliazul parándose en medio de la sala donde ya no había nada y sus amigos se paraban a su alrededor.

\- Tetsuya - Habló el pelirrojo

\- ¿Si? - Contestó el peliazul

\- Te tenemos un regalo, Tetsu-kun - Dijo Momoi con su típica sonrisa

\- ¿Un regalo?, ¿Por eso tengo ahora un cómodo espacio vacío en lo que solía ser mi sala?

\- No es cualquier regalo, Kurokocchi - Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras apretaba los puños

\- Nos costó mucho para que lo tuvieras, Kuroko - Dijo Midorima ajustando sus lentes

\- ¿Ah, si? - Dijo Kuroko alzando levemente las cejas

\- Sip, sobre todo a Aka... ¡Au! - Dijo Kise, pero fue interrumpido por Akashi quien le dió un golpe en las costillas

\- Ten Kuro-chin - Dijo un pelimorado entregándole una cajita azul a Kuroko

\- ¿Por ésta cajita me quedé sin sala? - Dijo Kuroko mirando la cajita con una gotita en la cien

\- Tú sólo ábrela-nanodayo - Dijo el peliverde ajustando sus lentes

Kuroko quitó la tapita de la cajita y vió un collar, un collar con alas a los lados de una letra "A".

\- Tetsuya - Habló Akashi

\- Es muy bonito, gracias - Dijo Kuroko con una linda sonrisa

\- Ese no es el regalo, Kuroko - Dijo Midorima

\- ¿Eh? - Contestó el peliazul confuso

\- Eh, bueno... si, en parte si es regalo - Dijo Kise

\- No entiendo - Dijo el peliazul con una ceja arqueada

\- Ponte el collar, Tetsuya - Dijo Akashi

Kuroko sacó el collar de la cajita y se lo puso, alzó la mirada y vio a Akashi frente a él mientras sacaba un collar igual al de Kuroko de debajo de su camisa.

\- Haz lo mismo que yo - Dijo mientras tomaba su collar de los extremos y los desplazaba hacia los lados opuestos. Kuroko miró a Akashi y después a su collar.

\- Pero Kurokocchi, ¡Mantén el equili...! - Exclamó el rubio, pero fue en vano, ya que cuando Kuroko hizo lo que Akashi, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso - ...brio... - Finalizó

\- Tetsuya - Dijo Akashi preocupado mientras le tendía la mano a Kuroko, lo cual fue correspondido y ayudó a Kuroko a levantarse.

\- Gracias, Akashi-kun

\- Tetsuya, tal vez creas que el mundo gira en torno a los humanos y que son la especie suprema entre todas - Dijo Akashi mirando a los ojos a Kuroko - Pero no es así - Dijo apartándose de la vista de Kuroko

Kuroko miró a los demás y notó algo extraño en ellos, y no porque fuera malo, era simplemente... extraño. Miró a sus compañeros con alas en sus espaldas, alas con un plumaje blanco como la nieve, pero... Akashi...

\- ¿Qué son? - Preguntó el peliazul confuso

\- Más bien la pregunta sería "¿Qué somos?" - Dijo Akashi

Al decir Akashi eso, Kuroko pudo sentir unas manos tocándolo, pero no era su espalda o sus brazos, o cualquier otra de esas extremidades, era algo más, volteó la cabeza con la barbilla en su hombro y notó que sus amigos no eran los únicos alados ahí; pegó un brinco de la impresión y comenzó a manosear aquellas alas, que quería asegurarse de que no era verdad, pero por alguna razón, las sentía como una parte de él.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - Preguntó Kuroko confuso, alterado, asustado, etc.

\- ¡Son tus nuevas alas Kurokocci! - Exclamó el rubio emocionado

\- ¿Cómo que mis alas?

\- Tetsuya, escucha... - Dijo Akashi poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de Kuroko relajándolo así y con una mirada fija en sus ojos dijo: - La Generación Milagrosa no es sólo un talentoso equipo de basketball, también es un grupo de arcángeles que dirigen cielo, tierra e infierno, controlamos las especies existentes, como los humanos, ángeles, ángeles caídos, demonios y a nosotros mismos como arcángeles, nos encargamos de arrebatar las alas a quienes se lo merecen, a enviar al infierno o incluso de brindar alas. Nijimura Shūzo es el creador de esta brigada de arcángeles, encargado de que las reglas se sigan al pie de la letra que escribieron nuestros ancestros y defensor de todo lo bueno, el líder de los arcángeles

Kuroko se quedó pensando un momento, ésto debía ser una broma muy bien organizada, pero... ¿Cuándo en su vida la Generación Milagrosa había hecho tan siquiera una broma?, no podía ser una broma, pero se sentía demasiado real como para ser un sueño.

Pensó que para aclararse de dudas, tal vez tocar las alas de alguien le diría si es real o no, pero al mirar a Akashi para pedirle tocar sus alas, notó que el pelirrojo no las portaba

\- Akashi-kun - Dijo Kuroko mirando con sorpresa y confusión al mencionado.

\- Los collares... - Dijo Akashi antes de ser interrumpido por el peliceleste

\- ¿Dónde están tus alas, Akashi-kun? - Dijo el peliazul, Dios, eso sonaba como si comenzara a creer que eso es verdad

Akashi se quedó perplejo ante aquella pregunta al igual que los demás miembros.

\- Eso... no importa - Dijo Akashi con una sonrisa

\- Pero, creí que eras un arcángel

\- Y lo soy, no hice nada como para que me las quitaran

\- Pero, ¿Por qué...?

\- Esa fue mi elección, Tetsuya - Dijo Akashi con firmeza mientras que los demás permanecían con una aura incómoda.

Akashi suspiró y prosiguió

\- Los collares nos permiten ver las alas de los ángeles, arcángeles, demonios y ángeles caidos de la tierra, sin ellos, las especies pueden verse como gente común y corriente

Kuroko reflexionó un poco y miró a sus amigos, pero recordó que faltaba su antigua luz.

\- ¿Por qué no vino Aomine-kun? - Dijo confuso a lo que todos miraron a distintas partes incómodos, menos Akashi, él mantenía su mirada fija en Kuroko

\- Ehm, ¡Kurokocchi!, ¡¿Por qué no pruebas tus nuevas alas?!, ¡Despliégalas! - Exclamó el rubio tratando de calmar la tensión en el aire

\- ¿Por qué no está aquí Aomine-kun? - Volvió a preguntar el peliceleste

\- No te molestes en preguntar, Aka-chin no te va a decir nada como a mí - Dijo el pelimorado haciendo un puchero

Akashi suspiró - Tetsuya, Aomine... no puede estar con nosotros - Dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo que Momoi se llenara de lágrimas y saliera corriendo de ahí.

\- Momoi-san - Dijo Kuroko intentando ir con la pelirosa, pero Akashi lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

\- ¿Qué sucede con Aomine-kun? - Preguntó Kuroko con el ceño fruncido

\- Aomine rompió las reglas

\- ¿Qué hizo Aomi...? - Dijo el peliceleste, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era buen momento para preguntar eso, todos probablemente estarían aún tristes por ello.

\- Y una cosa más Kuroko - Dijo el pelirrojo y Kuroko levantó la vista - Taiga no puede seguir siendo tu luz.


	3. Capítulo 2

Kuroko caminaba hacia su instituto mientras jugaba con el collar con los dedos y miraba el piso, la verdad era que Kuroko no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la noche anterior.

Taiga no puede seguir siendo tu luz.

¿Por qué...?

*Flash back*

\- Taiga no puede seguir siendo tu luz

Esas palabras habían dejado a Kuroko en completo shock

\- ¿Q-qué? - Preguntó el peliceleste confuso

\- Tetsuya, sé que es duro, pero...

\- Entonces, ¿Qué quieren?, ¿Que deje a Kagami-kun de la nada?, o incluso ¿Quieren que Aomine vuelva a ser mi luz? - Dijo Kuroko molesto por lo que acababa de escuchar, eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que le estaba sucediendo... ¿O si?

\- No, Kuroko. Puedes buscar una nueva luz, pero no pueden ser ni Taiga, ni Daiki, ¿Entiendes? - Dijo Akashi con aquél aspecto autoritario que lo caracterizaba.

\- ¿Por qué no con Kagami-kun?, ¿Por qué no con Aomine-kun?

La verdad es que por parte de Aomine no le importaba que no pudiera ser su luz, nunca dejaría a Kagami, pero aun así quería saber el porqué.

\- Porque no, Tetsuya.

\- ¡Yo puedo ser tu nueva luz, Kurokoc...! ¡Auch! - Se ofreció el rubio antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza por el peliverde

\- Kuro-chin, no te va a decir nada - Comió una papa de su bolsita - Ni siquiera a nosotros sus compañeros arcángeles nos quiso decir.

Kuroko miró confundido a Akashi, él no ocultaría nada, a menos de que fuera grave, y si era grave, ¿Qué pudieron haber hecho su antigua y actual luz?

\- ¿Aomine-kun y Kagami-kun son ángeles? - Se aventuró a preguntar el peliazul dejando a Akashi mirando el piso

\- Yo... mejor voy a ver como está Momocchi - Dijo Kise saliendo rápidamente de ahí, no sin antes chocar su ala con la esquina de la pared, eso se le hacía bastante extraño al peliazul, no estaba acostumbrado a ver esa clase de cosas.

\- ¡Au! - Se quejó el rubio

Akashi levantó la mirada chocando con la del peliceleste - ERAN... ángeles - Dijo con pesar

\- ¿Eso qué significa? - Preguntó Kuroko mientras todos los demás seguían prestando atención a aquella escena, muy interesados por las reacciones de su líder pelirrojo.

\- Significa que son... otra especie, por eso no puedes tener demasiado contacto con ellos.

\- Pero, entonces, ¿Por qué podemos hablarles a otros humanos y a ellos no? - Exigió saber Kuroko

\- Tetsuya, basta, además, tenemos que ir con Nijimura.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Se irán así nada más?

\- Lo siento Kuroko, mañana vendremos a verte - Dijo el peliverde abriendo la puerta del departamento de Kuroko y dejando salir a la Generación, hasta el último él, que antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él dijo: - Y por sierto, cuídate de los demonios.

*Fin del Flash back*

¿Por qué no podía ser la sombra de aquél pelirrojo?

No podía sacarse esa escena de la cabeza, además de que aún perdía el equilibrio en ocasiones debido a las alas, la brisa del viento le movía las plumas y eso en ocasiones le daba comezón, y no podía rascarse a menos de que fuera de una manera muy sigilosa, ¿Con qué otra cosa lidiaban los ángeles para no hacer notar sus alas?.

Recordó lo que le había pasado a su viejo compañero de Teiko, cuando su ala chocó contra la pared, ¿Cómo lo habría disfrazado con gente normal?... ¿Normal?, entonces ¿Kuroko ya no era normal?; esas cosas le pasaban por la mente a Kuroko una y otra vez, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba rodeado de cientos de personas en la calle.

Cuídate de los demonios.

Kuroko miró a todas partes buscando señales de algún ángel, pero no vio ningún ángel, hasta que a lo lejos visualizó unas alas negras.

¿Ese será un demonio? Pensó. No quiso arriesgarse, así que trató de caminar un poco apartado de él.

Siguió caminando y por fin llegó a su instituto Seirin y ahí fue cuando lo recordó, ese era el último día de escuela, al siguiente día estarían de vacaciones, probablemente les darían las clases libres, ya que las boletas ya habían sido entregadas y ya no había nada más que hacer.

Entró al instituto e hizo lo que llevaba haciendo toda la mañana, buscar más ángeles, pero no vio ninguno, sólo era él un ángel.

Entró a su salón de clases y vio sentado a su compañero pelirrojo, le dolió el estómago de tan sólo verlo.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Kuroko! - Saludó Kagami con una sonrisa, a lo que Kuroko correspondió con una sonrisa y un ademán, y se sentó detrás de él.

\- ¿Qué querían ayer la Generación de los Tarados? - Preguntó Kagami volviéndose hacia Kuroko con una sonrisa, pero el peliazul sólo lo fulminó con la mirada - Bueeno, ya, la Generación de los Milagros - Sonrió sarcásticamente

\- Bueno, ellos... querían darme un regalo.

\- ¿Un regalo?, pero si ellos te tuvieron todo el día, no es justo - Dijo Kagami con el ceño fruncido y una mirada floja

\- Si

\- Y supongo que tiene que ver con el collar que traes hoy - Dijo el pelirrojo mirando con flojera a su sombra, pero luego abrió los ojos como platos al ver bien el collar - Tú... ¿A-Akashi te lo dió?

Kuroko miró su collar tomándolo con la mano - Si, ¿Por qué?

\- Y-yo... sólo un presentimiento

\- ¿Y por qué presentiste eso, Kagami-kun?

\- Ahm, por la "A" de... Akashi - Sonó como una pregunta más que una afirmación.

Kuroko miró con más detenimiento su collar, no había pensado en eso, y ahora que recordaba...

\- Kagami-kun - Llamó la atención del pelirrojo - Tú... ehm, ¿Alguna vez hiciste algo...? No sé, ¿Malo?

Kagami frunció el ceño y dijo: - Define "malo"

\- Bueno, a que, no sé, a que hicieras algo que...

\- Kuroko - Interrumpió al peliazul - Si tienes algo que decirme, dilo ya - Recargó sus codos sobre la mesa de Kuroko haciéndolo sentir presionado

\- Ehm, Kagami-kun, tú... ¿Qué er...? - Y antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, el maestro entró al salón

\- Buenos días - Llamó la atención de todos los alumnos, por lo que Kagami se volteó enderezándose.

"Llamando la atención de todos"... un momento, ¿Cómo es que Kagami había notado su presencia?

El profesor sólo se acomodó en su escritorio y dejó a todos hablar de lo que quisieran.

\- Ahora sí. ¿Qué querías, Kuroko? - Se volteó de nuevo Kagami

\- ¿Cómo notaste mi presencia? - Preguntó el peliazul con el ceño fruncido mientras sentía como sus nuevas extremidades se tensaban

\- ¿E-eh?, Bueno, no sé - Se rascó la mejilla - Sólo te ví y te saludé - Se encogió de hombros y Kuroko miró hacia abajo confundido

\- No te preocupes, probablemente ya me acostumbré a tí, eso es todo - Dijo con una sonrisa revolviéndole el cabello al menor a lo que el menor sonrió.

Pasó el tiempo, pero Kuroko no pudo preguntarle nada a Kagami, no sabía como hacerlo y simplemente no se le ocurrían las palabras para preguntarle, tampoco se podía estar en paz en la banca, buscando una posición en donde sus alas no le molestaran.

Ambos chicos salieron del salón y se dirigieron al gimnasio, donde celebrarían la victoria que habían tenido ese año, y por supuesto, pasar tiempo juntos como equipo en el último día.

Ambos chicos entraron al gimnasio y lo encontraron adornado con globos y unletrero que decía "Hasta el próximo año", todo esto se le hacía difícil a Kuroko, su senpai Teppei se fue, estaba pasando a un nuevo año escolar, debía de entrenar y desarrollar nuevas técnicas ya que, por supuesto, sus contrincantes definitivamente al jugar contra ellos, darían todo, ya no los subestimarían más, así que debía ser aun más fuerte, y por último, descubre que es un ángel, del que nunca se percató que podía llegar a ser, ni siquiera estaba seguro de la existencia de ellos, y jamás se dió cuenta de sus alas, aunque aún era raro, ya que en el momento en que tuvo el collar, cayó al piso, como si apenas en ese momento sus alas se le hubieran pegado, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

\- ¡Kuroko! - Escuchó la voz de Kagami gritarle sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Ah, lo siento, Kagami-kun - Dijo Kuroko levantando la vista

\- ¿Que si estás bien? - Dijo Kagami con los brazos cruzados

\- Ah, si, lo siento - Kuroko hizo una reverencia y se adentró al gimnasio.

\- Mmm, está bien - Dijo Kagami con una ceja arqueada

Hyuga se encontraba echando botanas en unos platitos, mientras que Mitobe, Kogane y Furihata servían unos cuantos refrescos.

\- Ah, hola, Kagami - Saludó Hyuga con una sonrisa

\- Hola, capitán - Correspondió el pelirrojo con un ademán acercándose al mencionado

\- Buenos días, Hyuga-senpai

\- ¡Ah! - Gritó Hyuga asustado - Diablos, ¿Cómo es que aún no me acostumbro? - Dijo con una ceja arqueada mirando al peliazul.

\- ¡Ya vine! - Se escuchó la voz de la entrenadora entrando al gimnasio

La entrenadora había entrado corriendo sin el uniforme de la escuela, sino con una blusa ajustada que le resaltaba su apenas copa B y unos jeans.

\- ¿Es que la entrenadora trataba de verse sexy en el último día? - Preguntó Kawahara con una gotita en la cien

\- C-creo que si - Respondió Furihata con la misma gotita

\- ¡Idiotas! - Exclamó Hyuga dándoles un golpe en la cabeza a ambos chicos - Al menos finjan que les gusta.

Pasó el rato y todos conversaban, comían frituras, y Kuroko trataba de no golpear a nadie con sus alas, o no chocarlas contra la mesa o cualquier otro lugar.

\- ¡Chicos! - Exclamó la entrenadora llamando la atención de todos con un silbatazo - ¡Para cerrar esto, ¿Qué les parece un último partido de baloncesto?!

Todos se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, ¡Claro que lo haremos! - Exclamó Hyuga con una sonrisa, todos se dirigieron a los vestidores dispuestos a cambiarse de ropa.

Kuroko abrió un casillero y recordó esa mañana y la noche anterior, cuando se cambió de ropa, el como, raramente, sus alas no le estorbaron al ponerse la camisa, como si no estuvieran ahí, o como si pudieran atravesar la tela sin dañarla; se quitó la camisa y al acerlo, no pudo evitar abrir sus alas, aún sentía que en cualquier momento golpearía a algo o a alguien.

\- Último partido, ¿Eh? - La voz de su luz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, por lo que lo volteó a mirarlo a sus espaldas y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Bueno... - Dijo quitándose la camisa - Entonces juguemos con todo, Kuroko - Dijo Kagami dándole frente a Kuroko y estirando su puño para chocarlo con su sombra

Taiga no puede seguir siendo tu luz. Fueron las palabras que le cruzaron por la cabeza, chocando el puño con dolor con su luz.

Al girarse de nuevo Kagami, Kuroko miró tres cicatrices en su espalda, unas cicatrices que nunca había visto, dos enormes que iban en forma de "V" desde sus homoplatos hasta su espalda baja; y la tercera se encontraba entre sus homoplatos con la letra "A". Kuroko se giró de nuevo hacia su casillero pensando que nunca antes había visto esas cicatrices y, a simple vista, uno diría que esas cicatrices llevaban por lo menos medio año.

Todos salieron de los vestidores y se alinearon por equipos, los kohai vs los senpais. Éste partido sería probablemente el más complicado para Kuroko, de nuevo, por causa de sus alas.

\- Escuchen - Dijo Riko mirando con un leve sonrojo el piso

Ay no, aquí va Pensó Hyuga

\- Yo... les daré un beso y un abrazo a los ganadores - Dijo alzando la vista con un leve sonrojo

\- Entrenadora, no tiene porque hacer eso, si no lo quiere hacer, no lo haga - Dijo Kagami rascándose la mejilla

\- Pero, bueno, yo no tengo problema - Contestó la entrenadora con una sonrisa y las cejas arqueadas mientras hacía un ademán.

\- Ah, bueno, entonces está bien, pero enserio, no lo haga, por favor - Dijo Kagami haciendo que la entrenadora se quedara con una gotita en la cien tirada en el suelo.

La entrenadora arrojó el balón al aire y fueron Kagami y Mitobe quienes saltaron por el balón, siendo Kagami quien lo atrapó con una mano y se lo pasó a Izuki, quien corrió con el balón.

\- ¡Kagami! - Exclamó Furihata con el ceño fruncido

\- Lo siento, la costumbre - Dijo Kagami con una sonrisa boba mientras se rascaba la nuca, y Kuroko no pudo evitar sonreír, no podía dejar a su luz.

Izuki saltó para encestar, pero Kawahara le bloqueó el tiro y siendo Hyuga quien retome el balón, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, Kagami lo bloqueó por enfrente y Kuroko le quitó el balón por atrás pasándoselo a Kagami, quien al tomar el balón, corrió hacia la canasta con Izuki a su lado, tiró el balón hacia atrás y Kuroko lo redireccionó hacia Furihata, quien ligró anotar una canasta de dos puntos.

El partido transcurrió muy rápido para los chicos, quedando finalmente en un empate de 105 puntos. Kuroko no tuvo tanta dificultad como creía que tendría, aunque comprimió sus alas para que no pasara nada, ni estorbos ni accidentes.

\- Sólo quiero decirles a todos... - Habló la entrenadora Riko en el centro del gimnasio con todo el equipo formando un círculo alrededor de ella, todos recargando sus brazos sobre el hombro del de al lado - Que este año fue una experiencia increíble, y no sólo para mí, sino para todos nosotros, cumplimos una meta que teníamos trazada un año atrás, gracias al gran esfuerzo que pusimos todos este año, se logró lo imposible, derrotar a la Generación de los Milagros. Estoy muy orgullosa de todos y cada uno de ustedes - Los ojos comenzaban a cristalizarsele - De los Senpais y los Kohai, aquí no hay favoritismo, todos ustedes fueron y son muy valiosos para este equipo, así que entrenen más, practiquen mucho y ¡Nos vemos el siguiente año! - Exclamó alzando el pulgar con una sonrisa.

Kuroko salía de la escuela con una enorme sonrisa estaba satisfecho por su día, caminaba junto a su luz caminando a la salida de la preparatoria.

\- Fue un buen día, ¿No crees? - Preguntó Kagami con la misma sonrisa que portaba Kuroko.

\- Si - Contestó el peliazul y justo en la entrada vio a Akashi recargado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón aún de su preparatoria, notablemente él acababa de salir de Rakuzan, y probablemente esperándolo a él.

Kuroko tragó saliva, ya que sabía que el Emperador se molestaría al verlo al lado de Kagami. Akashi se enderezó y caminó hacia Kuroko aún co las manos en los bolsillos, por lo que se puso aún más nervioso.

\- Tetsuya - Dijo la voz de Akashi haciendo voltear a Kagami, quien fulminó con la mirada al de ojos bicolor y éste devolviéndosela.

Kuroko no entendía al notar como ambos se fulminaban y no apartaban las miradas, pero seguían caminando, hasta que Kagami al fin pasó a su lado y siguió hasta que ambos ya no pudieron mirarse más, ahí fue cuando la tensión se rompió.

\- Hola Akashi-kun - Saludó Kuroko aún nervioso

\- Tetsuya - Asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿A qué se debe éste honor?

\- Bueno, ayer no tenía tiempo para aclararte algunas cosas, así que, pensé en venir hoy ya que tengo todo el día, claro, si es que tú quieres - Dijo amablemente aún con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- C-claro que sí, Akashi-kun - Dijo con una sonrisa, no entendía por qué, pero le emocionaba la idea de pasar el día con el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Te molesta si iniciamos ahora? - Dijo haciéndose a un lado para caminar al lado de Kuroko

\- ¿Ahora? - El peliazul levantó las cejas y miró al Emperador

\- Si, podríamos caminar un rato por ahí o comer algo mientras te resuelvo tus dudas - Dijo amablemente

\- Claro - Sonrió y ambos chicos salieron del instituto


End file.
